Preservativo
by Anniih
Summary: Estados Unidos no sabía como usar un condón. Necesitaba de alguien. A Francia no llamaría. Inglaterra era de su confianza. Así que lo llamó a él. Pero nunca esperó lo que después vendría, aparte de aprender con un pepino. UK/USA; USA/UK.


**~Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz. Esta humilde fans solo crea historias para entretenerse, así como el lector, sin fines de lucro.  
><strong>~Advertencia:<strong> Lemon de narración subida de tono. Es muy bizarro e intenté que fuese lo más sexoso. Y creo que tiene algo de educativo, si lo ven desde ese punto.  
><strong>~Pareja:<strong> UKxUSA/USAxUK.

Disfruten.

**No me hago responsable de cegueras.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Preservativo<strong>

Estados Unidos estaba tan aburrido en su propia casa que se puso a ver pornografía de su propia producción nacional. No le pasaba absolutamente nada, comía palomita de maíz, masticaba, se peinaba un poco, pero no le pasaba nada. Ni se excitaba. Solo se preguntaba cómo era posible que esos actores tuvieran sexo sin protección. Ni siquiera veía un preservativo, aunque sea en el suelo o de adorno en la pared. Nada, no salía ningún condón ni usado. ¿Cómo lo hacían? ¿Magia? Oh, quizás las mujeres tomaban de esas pastillas anticonceptivas. Quién sabe. Pero le seguía pareciendo extraño.

Le sigue pareciendo extraño. Sin decir que jamás en su vida ha usado un preservativo. ¡Jamás! ¡Qué patético! Un hombre, la edad que sea, debe usar por primera vez un preservativo. Todo hombre debe usar uno en la vida. Pero Alfred no. Y eso que tiene más de doscientos años de existencia. Para Alfred, no saber usar uno es deprimente.

Rusia sabe.

Francia sabe.

China…puede ser, es el más viejo de todos.

Japón sabe.

Grecia.

España.

Alemania.

¡Hasta los Italia's! ¡Ellos, por dios! ¡Y Estados Unidos, la potencia mundial ni siquiera los usa para inflarlos! ¡Ni uno se ha comprado! ¡Ni con sabores! ¡Que humillación! Pero eso no es todo. Además de no usar uno, no sabe cómo. ¿Se infla antes de ponérselo? ¿Se pone directamente? ¿Cuándo se coloca? ¿Cuál es su medida? Miles de preguntas, pocas respuestas. Esto no puede quedarse así. Alfred **quiere **usar un condón. No importa cómo.

Y ahora que lo recuerda, ninguna de las mujeres con que se ha metido se ha puesto uno. Ellas no le dijeron. ¿Por qué? ¿Le gustan a lo natural? O dios… ¡¿Tendrá un hijo repartido por ahí?

― ¡No~! ¡No quiero ser papá todavía! ―al solo pensarlo le hace mal. Pero no solo porque algunas pudo, posiblemente quedar embarazada, tal vez se le contagió alguna enfermedad― ¡No quiero tener sida!

De acuerdo. De ahora en adelante debe usar preservativo. Impide embazaros y enfermedades venéreas. Mañana llamará a las chicas con las que se ha acostado en estos últimos años. Primero necesita a alguien que lo ayude. No. Antes de eso, tiene que ir a comprar los condones, unos cuatro por si acaso. Después averiguar quién le puede ayudar con su gran problema de hombre. Uhm… ¿Llamar a Francis? No es mala idea pero… ¡Es Francis! ¡No quiere ni imaginar las atrocidades que le hará hacer! Francis, descartado. Iván, pues él hace condones, ¿sin embargo será buena idea confiar en él? Puede provocar un "accidente" con el grifo sobre su pene. Los demás están descartados al no tenerles confianza. Al único que le puede pedir ayuda, es a Inglaterra. Por lo menos no le hará nada relacionado con la violación o cortarle el pene. Quizás lo de cortarle su pene sí, si lo hace enfadar. Y Arthur es el más sabio y civilizado de todos. Tiene que funcionar.

Luego de haber ido a comprar los preservativos, llama por teléfono al inglés a las diez y media de la noche. Espera a que conteste.

―Hello?

―Hi, Iggy! How are you?

―Bien, gracias. ¿A qué llamas?

― ¿Estás ocupado?

―No, ¿por qué?

―Ven a mi casa, necesito de tu ayuda. ―a Alfred le da cierta vergüenza pedirle para qué es realmente. Prefiere no contarle nada hasta que llegue.

― ¿Mi ayuda? ―se pregunta Inglaterra creyendo que el país menor debió ver una película de terror. Arg, como siempre.

―Please~? ―pide como niño bueno.

―De acuerdo. Voy a tu casa. No tardaré. ―dice sin más terminando la conversación.

Ese americano… A veces se pregunta si lo llama para molestarlo arruinando su noche planeada en descansar o si realmente es así. Si le ha dicho miles de veces que no debe ver películas de terror en las noches. Pero como Alfred nunca le escucha, tiene que pagar todo. No obstante, la voz de Alfred no sonó asustada. Si vio una película de terror su voz debió sonar aterrada, pidiendo a gritos para que lo venga a cuidar. Algo no anda bien. Sea cual sea el asunto, llega a casa del norteamericano.

Entra normalmente mirando el hogar de un típico muchacho-nación. La televisión está apagada. Al frente una mesita, sobre esta una carátula o estuche de un dvd con unos diseños extraños pero reconocibles. Arthur entrecierra la vista con curiosidad sabiendo de qué es ese dvd. Diseños de mujeres desnudas. Bueno, no es nada del otro mundo. Por lo menos Alfred no estaba viendo películas de terror, lo que quiere decir que no dormirá con él. _Eso cree._

Para Kirkland, todo va normal.

―Ya estoy aquí. ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

― ¡Me alegra que preguntaras! Ven, acompáñame. ―enseguida toma la mano del inglés, jalándolo. Caminando a pasos apresurados hasta el cuarto. Desconcertándolo.

Al entrar, el menor suelta al invitado tomando asiendo en la cama. Al lado hay un cajón. Busca entre sus pertenecías los preservativos comprados. Ni siquiera sabe si son de su medida. Según la chica que lo atendió en la farmacia, son estándar.

Guarda tres de ellos en el bolsillo del pantalón. Uno en su mano mientras se pone de pie ante la mirada confusa del representante del Reino Unido.

¿Lo que tiene en la mano Alfred es un preservativo? Lo primero que cree Arthur, Alfred quiere que tengan sexo. Va a reclamar en este instante. El menor se le adelanta.

―Arthur…necesito que me enseñes cómo usar un condón. ―no sabe cómo demonios tuvo el valor para decirlo. Decidido y firme. Porque quiere ponerse ese látex en su miembro.

Mientras el mayor…se encuentra de pie. Quieto, inmóvil. Los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos. Le salen palabras extrañas, ahogadas. Agarra un color carmesí en las mejillas. Por lo menos sabe que Jones no quiere tener sexo con él. ¡¿Pero que le enseñe a ponerse con condón? Incluso se estremece.

― ¿Qué…? ¿Qué acabas de decir? ―y tiene susto. Siente que nada bueno saldrá de esto.

―Enséñame cómo usar un condón. Yo no sé ―repite subiendo y bajando los hombros, con actitud normal. Lo más normal de la vida, mostrando una expresión casi inocente…preocupando a Arthur―. He estado con mujeres, pero nunca he usado.

― ¿Có-Cómo me puedes pedir eso?

―No veo el problema ―juega un poco con el preservativo dentro del papel que llega hasta brillar. Se siente como si tuviera aceite por dentro―. Please, Arthur. Nunca he usado uno, y me siendo mal, no me siento hombre. Necesito que me enseñes a colocarlo y usarlo.

Parece tan convencido la nación americana. Tan decidido y dispuesto al no sentirse menos hombre. Desesperado si se puede describir.

Inglaterra suspira y se rasca la frente tratando de tranquilizarse. La situación le incomoda. No es doctor ni nada semejante, o profesor de educación sexual, ¿cómo lo va hacer?

Alfred y sus sorpresas.

― ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no otra persona? ―alza la mirada. Serio. No deja que el menor responda― ¡Sabes como soy para estas cosas! ¡Ni-Ni a mi propio hijo le enseñaría!

―Siempre tan anticuado ―modula el estadounidense haciendo que el mayor le grite unos cuantos insultos por tratarlo de viejo. Como si fuese mentira. Luego continúa al notar que el mayor está más tranquilo―. Te elegí porque…no tenía a nadie más. Ni muerto pido ayuda a Francis.

―Bueno…supongo que en eso tienes razón. ―Arthur se cruza de brazos.

―Los otros no son de mi confianza. ―se detiene observando al inglés con aire de serenidad, capturando total atención.

Arthur lo oye clarito. Una punzada en el pecho le rebota abriendo paso a una emoción distinta. Anonadado.

―Yo… ¿soy de tu confianza? ―adquiere a preguntar. Estados Unidos acierta con la cabeza, casi apenado.

― ¿Me ayudas? ―menea el envoltorio con una de sus manos, y ríe bajo― A no ser que me digas que tú tampoco sabes usarlos.

― ¡Claro que sé usarlos! ―contradice enseguida.

―Además eres uno de los mejores del mundo en fabricar condones. ¡**Obvio** que me tienes que enseñar! ―está animado, ilusionado. ¡Fascinado! ¡Por fin sabrá cómo usar un condón!

Y así, Inglaterra es convencido casi al borde de arrepentirse, advirtiendo que todo esto quede en secreto. Si el menor abre la boca…

―Nunca más vas a ver un condón en tu vida.

Así amenaza. Obviamente Alfred se asusta entiendo que su pene será cortado. Mantendrá la boca callada. Ni una mosca entrará.

El joven país entrega el preservativo al europeo. Este lo toma con tensión, mordiéndose el labio mientras que Jones le mira expectante, a punto de tomar nota como si estuviese en una conferencia mega importante.

Arthur piensa en cómo mierda enseñarle. Ni loco se quitará el pantalón, mostrar su glande y cubrirlo con el látex frente a los ojos azules. Tiene que buscar cualquier cosa parecida a un miembro. Uhm~.

― ¿Tienes plátanos o pepinos?

―Sí, en la cocina. Oye, espera. ―repentinamente el mayor sale de la habitación muy apurado. No tarda en llegar haciendo entender la idea al americano.

Bien. Ahora solo debe enseñar cómo se coloca y ya está. Con eso se irá a casa como si nada, para seguir con su vida.

Sostiene el pepino, notando que sus manos están nerviosas. Con los dientes quita el envoltorio. Aquello pasa ser ¿sensual? Sí, sensual, provocador para Alfred quien se sonroja leve, negando enseguida el pensamiento impuro. Solo fue algo fugaz sin mucha _importancia_.

El mayor se queda extrañado por la marca. La reconoce.

― ¿Compraste…?

―_Yes_ ―contesta al instante, sonriente―. De los tuyos: Durex.

―Maldito hijo de… ―Inglaterra no sabe si Estados Unidos lo compró con ironía para burlarse, o por coincidencia alabando su producto. Le dan ganas de golpearlo.

―Ah, y creo que ese es de fresa. Y los otros tres son de chocolate-

― ¿Quieres callarte? Gracias. ―corta. Simplemente la situación se le hace vergonzosa, más escuchar al idiota emancipado sobre de que los compró con sabores. ¡Con sabores! ¿Para qué demonios los compró con sabores? Ni que fuera a chupárselo. Arg. Idiota.

E Inglaterra prosigue. Libera el preservativo con mucha calma, con mucho cuidado de que no se maltrate. Se detiene. No puede con una sola mano. Una sostiene la verdura, la otra el látex. Definitivamente necesita de otras manos. Las únicas presentes y disponibles son las de Alfred, para variar. Bueno, ¿no quiere aprender?

―Necesito que sostengas el pepino si quieres que te enseñe. ―menciona serio sin ocultar su incomodidad.

El chico de las manos desocupadas obedece. Se acerca y sostiene el pepino. Alza la vista hacia el mayor, quien se concentra en comenzar sobre la punta de la verdura. ¡Que tensión dios mío!

Alfred traga. Arthur carraspera la garganta.

―Eh-Eh… ―¡perfecto! ¿Cómo explicará si tartamudea? Maldición, maldición. ¡Maldito todo el mundo! ¡Y a Alfred también!

Es difícil que le salga la voz. Así de nervioso no puede, menos al frente de su "alumno". Pero vamos, solo tiene que explicar. No es nada del otro mundo. Mientras las cosas sean rápidas, terminará luego. Muy bien, hay que respirar.

―El preservativo ―comienza explicar acaparando la atención del estadounidense― se coloca en la punta del…pene.

Alfred se mantiene callado, sujetando el pepino que reemplaza aquel aparato masculino.

Arthur, con un dedo sujeta la punta del preservativo colocado en el pepino.

―Luego lo vas desenrollando con mu-mucho cuidado de que no se rompa, hacia abajo. Sin dejar de sostener la punta ―sigue avanzando con timidez. Quiere preguntarle si va tomando atención o si tiene alguna duda, pero le es complicado mirarle―. ¿Vas…en-entendiendo?

―Sí. ―acierta concentrado e…incomodo. Recién va sintiendo que la situación va subiendo la temperatura.

―Tienes que llegar…hasta el final del pene.

Mientras Inglaterra sigue en lo suyo pensando: "Esto es tan vergonzoso", en deslizar cuidadosamente el condón por el pepino, Estados Unidos ya tiene una revolución de hormonas en la cabeza. Ver cómo el inglés, con sus dos manos, va colocando el preservativo al supuesto pene, le es erótico. Más erótico que estar viendo porno o acostarse con mujeres.

Error. Se equivoca. La acción no es erótica. Arthur es erótico. Esto hace que la acción sea erótica. Excitante. Caliente. Es como si las manos de Arthur estuvieran tocando su miembro, hechas para tocárselo. Solo a él. Masturbarlo sin pausa logrando llegar al orgasmo.

Y ese sonrojo que se comparten sin duda lo acalora más.

Maldita sea Inglaterra, aunque hiciera cosas inocentes, a veces suele resultar eróticamente mal pensadas.

―Listo. ―Arthur termina al fin. Siente alivio alejando las manos del pepino que sigue sostenido por el menor, quien se fija directamente al mayor, como si fuera otro Alfred, uno distinto. Más adulto.

― ¿Es posible que me lo enseñes tú? ―pregunta. El europeo arquea una ceja― Con tu pene.

―What? ―definitivamente al americano está mal de la cabeza. ¡Ya le explicó cómo se hacía! ¡¿Qué más quiere?

―No te preocupes. Entendí perfectamente cómo se coloca, pero con un pepino no me convence. ¿Lo haces tú? Así entenderé mejor.

―Lo lamento joven Estados Unidos ―dice con sarcasmo, bastante molesto―. El condón usado no se puede volver a usar.

―No te preocupes. Tengo más ―del bolsillo saca uno nuevo―. ¿Ves?

¡Hijo de la gran puta! ¡Odia a ese Alfred! ¡Lo odia, lo odia! ¡Por supuesto que no lo hará! ¡No mostrará su pene para esto! ¡No señor!

―Quiero saber cómo en verdad se hace. Yo no puedo, soy principiante. ―sonríe con cierta ternura convenciendo.

Inglaterra suelta insultos silenciosos tomando el segundo preservativo, frunciendo el ceño. Por alguna extraña razón, se siente usado como juguete excitando al menor. Luego agacha la cabeza debatiéndose mentalmente.

Aquello hecho con el pepino no solamente fue un comienzo de los pensamientos de la nación americana.

Alfred se da cuenta que no solo llamó a Arthur para la ayuda de su hombría. Se da cuenta que su conciencia le jugó y le ha jugado una mala pasada, ocultando sus sentimientos. No lo llamó porque sí. Aquel hombre frente a sus ojos aparece en sus sueños haciéndolos inolvidables. Aquel hombre que siempre aparece en su mente asemejándolo con cualquier cosa. Para Estados Unidos, Inglaterra es su nada y su todo. Y erótico.

Aquel hombre que ama. Por eso las salidas con tantas mujeres (tampoco son muchas), para borrarlo de su mente y su corazón, porque pensaba que era malo estar enamorado de un hombre, más cuando no es cualquier hombre. Es Inglaterra. Arthur Kirkland. El hombre quien lo crió. Y si eso no fuera muy importante…

¿Sentirá lo mismo por él? ¿Arthur vino sabiendo cuál era su problema o no?

Y Arthur ahí, tratando, hallando algún modo de colocar el preservativo sin abrir su pantalón, teniendo el rostro avergonzado, hace despertar más los sentidos del menor.

―No puedo. ―menciona el mayor negando con la cabeza.

― ¿Por qué?

―No lo tengo erecto ―ese momento se quiere morir, no por no tenerlo duro, si no por querer irse de una puta vez―. El condón…debe colocarse cuando…el pene esté erecto. Ten, hazlo tú. ―devuelve el envoltorio lanzando a las manos estadounidenses.

Alfred parpadea. Esto no puede estar pasando. Debe hacer algo. Tiene ganas de ver al inglés ponerse el condón. Hará cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirlo.

Su mirada azul se vuelve severa, entrecerrada. Camina hacia él dejando la verdura aun teniendo puesto el látex en un mueble, captando al mayor.

―Dije que lo hicieras tú. ―sin permiso de nada, toma el bulto no erecto encima del pantalón, alterándolo.

― ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ―por acto reflejo intenta sacar la mano de Alfred de su entrepierna. Es imposible.

―Masturbándote ―contesta marcando una sonrisa de lado, introduciendo la palma dentro del pantalón, creando contacto―. Que se te ponga duro, ¿así tiene que estar no?

―Ah…ah…mal-maldito… ―gime entrecortado sintiendo aquella mano rebelde meterse entre su pantalón y su bóxer, comenzando los masajes que le van excitando al paso de los segundos.

Los dedos logran meterse hasta atrás, rozando con los testículos ingleses. Luego sube la mano volviendo a entrar, pero esta vez tomando el pene, sacándolo al aire para poder mejorar la masturbación. Acariciar sin problemas desde la base hasta la punta, una y otra vez, oyendo los jadeos del mayor que no se detienen, incluso puede agregar que le está gustando. Para ir mucho mejor, Alfred lleva al mayor arrinconándolo a la pared sin detenerse, provocando que se retorciera en ese lugar.

No obstante, quiere más. Quiere ver más de Arthur. Conocer cómo se abre esa boquita tan deseada de lujuria, tan caliente que podría besarla por toda su existencia. Oír sus gemidos profundos hasta volverlo loco. Entregarle calor para que se desvista. Así que, gira la cabeza observando el pepino que había dejado en el mueble, por suerte yace cerca. Cambia la posición de las manos, tomando la verdura, manteniendo en acariciar el miembro de Inglaterra. Ya está casi erecto, y el mayor se maldice por eso.

Maldita sea. Alfred lo está consiguiendo. Lo pondrá duro y se tendrá que poner el maldito condón. Todo por un condón. Pero no puede negar que le guste que el menor le toque de esa manera tan placentera y que lo caliente. Para sí mismo se convence que las manos de Estados Unidos son como los dioses. Suaves, fuertes y atrevidas, olvidando para que mierda vino aquí. Le da lo exactamente lo mismo. Quiere disfrutarlo.

De repente siente una cosa rozar sus labios. Abre los ojos sin dejar de gemir, visualizando al menor sosteniendo el pepino que le había puesto el condón.

―Lámelo. ―ordena.

Arthur frunce el entrecejo. Tendrá sus razones obvias.

―Nadie…m-me da órdenes…ah… ―así dichas las palabras provocando que el americano le sonría una vez más, no duda en lamer débil con su acompañamiento de sensualidad la bolsita que se forma en la punta del condón, haciendo que Alfred se estremezca sin detener su mano en el miembro de este. Posteriormente Kirkland cierra los ojos dejándose llevar en pasar la lengua por el látex, saboreando hasta el sabor. Como dijo Alfred, sabe a fresa. Le gusta ese sabor, por lo cual aumenta las intensidades de las lamidas.

Pobre vista del menor. Contiene las ganas de besarlo, ocultando que lo desea ahora. Tan solo ver a Arthur lamiendo un pepino envuelto con un condón color rojo sabor a fresa es endemoniadamente excitante, naciéndole sonrojos a causa del calor y de lo caliente de las acciones. Le fascina. Le encanta. ¡Es maravilloso! Mira hacia abajo, verificando la situación del pene del inglés. Comienza a salir un líquido que llega a tocar sus dedos. Está logrando mojar a Arthur. Jamás pensó en su vida que haría esto al mayor. Mojarlo. Hacerlo sentir en el cielo lleno de lujuria.

Juega con los dedos en la hendidura de la erección, esparciendo lo lubricado por toda la piel, sintiendo las venas hinchadas. Levanta la mirada. Inglaterra sigue lamiendo el pepino. Lástima que no pueda abrir más boca, pues no cabe al parecer del americano.

¡Mierda! ¡Si puede!

Arthur abrió la boca y chupó un poco dejando un hilillo de saliva.

¡Y luego Arthur critica con que no es obsceno ni pervertido! ¡Es un cínico con todas sus letras! **¡Cínico!**

―El preservativo. ―el país inglés despabila al menor haciendo que detuvieran todo. Alfred quita las manos y le entrega lo pedido observando estando excitado. Simplemente no puede más.

En ese instante, el mayor desase del envoltorio con los dientes sacando el condón. Hace el mismo procedimiento que había hecho con el pepino, esta vez en su glande.

―Así es como se hace. ¿Alguna otra duda?

Estados Unidos niega con la cabeza. Había visto con atención el procedimiento en el pene de Arthur. Fue tan diferente con el pepino. Si con lo anterior lo excitó, ahora está ardiente. Impulsado, sin contenerse, con su boca hambrienta atrapa la de Arthur, comenzando a besar. A devorar sin contendor tomando al mayor de la cintura, y el mayor del cuello correspondiendo como nunca, dejando invadir su cavidad, que pruebe su néctar para que se mezcle con el suyo, entrelazando lenguas.

Hay salvajismo y pasión. Ninguno de los dos se deja vencer ante el otro por el control del ósculo. Quieren ser dueños de las acciones provocativas que ellos mismo han creado, donde Jones ya despierta sus sentimientos, y Reino Unido…se demora un poco en admitirlo.

Los dos creen que uno mismo siente algo por el otro, y el otro no. Creen cosas que no son.

Inglaterra detiene el beso tomando de la camiseta al menor, cambiando las posiciones, solo con la diferencia de que Alfred mira hacia la pared. Da la espalda al mayor, sintiendo su entrepierna ser acariciada con bastante presión, liberando un gemido, y que su camiseta es levantada hasta los hombros donde su espalda es besada por cortos segundos y acariciada de momento.

Las manos de Arthur desabrochan el pantalón de Alfred. Caen y mete la mano dentro de la ropa interior, tocando la punta, averiguando que también está mojado y excitado. Sonríe soberbio. Puede continuar con la intención de dilatar al americano en la entrada anal. Sin pensarlo más, los lame y lo introduce lentamente. Estados Unidos siente una molestia en su trasero, no puede decir que es buena ni tampoco mala. Es extraña sensación. Algo molesta, sí. Y como es el héroe y se cree el fuerte, no demostrará su debilidad. Únicamente aprieta los parpados, resistiendo y gimiendo. Aunque…se pregunta que tiene pensado hacer Arthur.

― ¿Qué vas hacer? ―entonces pregunta mirando de reojo sin poder llegar a mirarlo.

―De algún modo debo terminar mi erección ―responde rozando su sexo duro envuelto en el preservativo donde seguramente tiene sabor a chocolate en la entrada norteamericana. Solo roces, provocando una sensación desconocida en aquel lugar en el menor―. Tú me provocaste, ahora atente a las consecuencias Jones. Debo usar el preservativo. ―concluye jugando con todo lo empezado. Pues si Estados Unidos quiere saber cómo se usa, tiene que aprender del experto, ¿no? Se debe usar el preservativo. El único que lo trae puesto es Inglaterra.

―Esto ya no me gusta, ¿sabes? ―dice en sentido de humor y estar un tanto incómodo con la posición que le va a tocar. Si tan solo se hubiera puesto el condón primero, la situación sería muy diferente: Arthur en la pared, y él atrás penetrándolo― Ah…argh…ughmmm…

Inglaterra va entrando en el interior de su antigua colonia. Lo afirma de las caderas, levantándolas para tener un mejor delis. Vota un suspiro al poder entrar, sentir lo estrecho que yace adentro. Tibio y abrigador. Tan apretado que apenas puede moverse con libertad.

―Ahh…aaaahhh…ahh… ―Alfred sigue gimiendo deseando que su erótico inglés se mueva de una maldita vez. Pero su entrada complica las cosas. Solo puede sentir que se siente caliente, las mejillas ruborizadas, débilmente abriendo los orbes. Desea que entre ya, que tengan ritmo. Y Arthur se da cuenta de esto, posesionándose y respirando en penetrar rápido, pero suave. No quiere desgarrar por completo el trasero del menor. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero no de esta manera siendo a la primera.

Una vez que el interior americano se fuera lubricando, abriendo pasos más profundos a las embestidas del británico, el primero inclina el cuerpo hacia abajo, lo bastante para levantar los glúteos, así sentir como sale completamente el pene del otro muchacho, entrando otra vez con demasía.

―Mira co-como entra…estás ta-tan caliente…ah…aaahhh…me gusta…

Los gemidos se mezclan dentro de la habitación. Roncos, débiles, pedidos, entre más. Una fantástica melodía de cualquiera que estuviese escuchando. Lástima para Elizaveta, ¿verdad?

Aun así, Estados Unidos no está por satisfecho. Claro que lo disfruta, sin embargo él tampoco ha terminado de saber usar el preservativo. Su idea, su deseo es saber usarlo dentro de su querido británico. Metérselo con pasión. Necesita pedírselo.

―A-Arthur…también quiero…u-usarlo…aghmmm… ―sin previo aviso se hace a un lado, dando media vuelta mirando al europeo― Quiero usar un preservativo y follarte.

Es que Alfred no pudo decirle de una manera más educada, además que teniendo intimidad saldrían miles de palabras sucias. Esa es la razón. Qué más da.

Entonces, Inglaterra entiende. Gacha el rostro corriendo la verde vista, yendo a la cama a desvestirse por completo. Para él, haber escuchado que debe ser follado cambia su perspectiva que estaba adquiriendo, creyendo que todo esto de verdad es resultado de la ayuda de Alfred. Como sea, no se pondrá melancólico. Como había pensado antes, será rápido para irse luego. Comienza él mismo a tocarse, a meterse los dedos para abrirse.

Alfred lo toma como un sí. Se quita el pantalón hurgando en los bolsillos encontrando el otro condón. Se lo coloca sintiéndose…hombre. De repente siente esa sensación. Se quita los lentes, todas sus prendas y se dirige a la cama, observando al inglés de espalda, dejando que viera su interior. Esa posición sí que es explicita.

Traga saliva. Procede firme a posarse de rodillas, tomando su sexo, introduciendo la punta y luego casi por completo incitando al mayor jadear agarrado de las sabanas.

―Lo siento. ―involuntario pide disculpas.

―So-Solo mu-muévete…

Alfred no demora en obedecer iniciando a mover el cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, llegando apegar su pelvis contra el trasero británico. Hace retorcer de placer al mayor. Fogoso. Fuerte y apasionante, despertando todos los sentidos, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás con tal de sentir la adrenalina del sexo.

Solo sexo. Eso estan teniendo.

Sacude la cabeza borrando lo pensado. Arruga el entrecejo porque a pesar de estar deseándolo para probar que se siente usar un preservativo, lo desea con cariño, con amor. Es un estúpido en no hacerlo antes. Estúpido, estúpido. Eso es. No quiere tener sexo con Arthur, quiere hacerle el amor.

Se da cuenta que en ningún momento se han mirado a la cara mientras lo hacen. Eso es patético. Penoso. _Aburrido_.

Rápidamente da vuelta a Inglaterra, quien se desorienta por la brusquedad sobre su cuerpo. Estados Unidos se posa encima agarrando las piernas del muchacho alrededor de su cintura, volviendo a empujar.

Solo quiere mirarlo. Ver los orbes verdes del mayor, hallar dentro alguna señal de sentimiento, la única que quiere conocer. Arthur en ese preciso momento se siente observado de manera diferente, no de lujuria como lo haría cualquiera. Es un deseo no dentro de la atracción física y de la calentura. Un deseo de…

―A-Arthur…I lo-love you… ―Alfred decide reconocer, dejar salir las palabras que tanto anhelaba decir.

Incomoda al mayor, desviando la mirada.

―Cállate…no seas mentiroso… ―no quiere mirarlo. No quiere creerle. Por un preservativo uno no puede enamorarse. Es tonto.

―No…no estoy min-mintiendo… ―insiste y lo hará hasta que le crea, ya que es la pura y santa verdad. Continúa embistiendo.

―So-Solo me llamaste…para acostarte…conmigo…felicitaciones…

―Yo…no te llame…pa-para esto…so-solo quería que me enseñaras… ―puede decirle todo el tiempo, repetirle una y otra vez, pero al fin al cabo Inglaterra no lo escucha. Inglaterra aparenta no oírlo, si lo oye. Le cuesta.

Alfred se enfada por eso. Si antes Inglaterra se sentía como un juguete, ahora lo siente el menor. Y puede lograr adivinar con haber visto los ojos del mayor que si siente cosas por él. También lo dice los desvíos, no querer mirar.

Se detiene sujetando las muñecas del inglés, acaparando la atención. Justo como quería.

―Mírame ―pronuncia seriamente frente a los fruncidos ojos de Arthur―. Estoy diciendo la verdad. No sabía que esto iba a pasar. Si lo supiera, antes de todo esto te hubiera dicho lo que siento por ti.

―No…no, no. Estás confundido. ―quizás todo lo de hoy le ha afectado la cabeza al estadounidense.

―No lo estoy. Tengo claro mis sentimientos. ―observa directamente a su antiguo tutor. No hace ningún movimiento aparte de pestañar y respirar, transmitiendo calma. Convenciendo con sus palabras y miradas.

Un apretón en el pecho y en la garganta se forma en Arthur. Deja de fruncir el ceño sintiendo aquella tranquilidad recorrer su silueta. Sintiéndose importante y amado.

―Arthur.

―Me haces acelerar el corazón, grandísimo imbécil ―menciona quitando las manos del mayor sobre las suyas, abrazándole el cuello―. No ves que me puede dar un ataque y morirme por tu culpa.

Estados Unidos pestañea asombrado. Surca los labios soltando una leve risa.

―Tienes una extraña manera de decir "I love you too." ―se burla un poco sin hacer enojar a su querido caballero inglés.

Enseguida regresa a moverse, por primera vez compartiendo abrazos, susurrando sus nombres a cada momento. Besándose con pasión hasta que uno de ellos necesite respirar.

Alfred continúa arriba…hasta que Arthur lo corre hacia a un lado posándose encima, tomando las piernas del menor yendo a embestir. Otra vez es su turno y con muchas más ganas, observando las expresiones cómplices que se dan y besos –una vez más– apasionantes.

La noche fue espectacular. Cambiando posiciones incluyendo ciertos momentos de humor (Alfred) y de reclamos (Arthur). Pero al fin al cabo, llegan al orgasmo alcanzado, eyaculando dentro del preservativo, donde Inglaterra tuvo que explicarle que se le hace un nudo al sacarlo del pene para que el semen no se salga.

Ambos durmieron en la misma cama, abrazados al principio, luego cada uno por su lado cuando estaban en sus sueños más profundos. Al despertar en la mañana se dieron los buenos días. Ninguno se quiere levantar por estar adoloridos. No son acróbatas mundiales como para resistir tantas posiciones. Así que, están en la cama compartiendo una plática que pudiera o no tener sentido. Además, que ningún instante se han pronunciado alguna palabra de las de anoche. No se sabe si es por vergüenza o por ser idiotas.

―Me queda un condón. ―Estados Unidos mira el envoltorio sobre su mueble. Ese no lo ha usado. Se pregunta cuándo lo podría usar.

―Guárdalo ―aconseja el mayor―. De seguro lo usaras con alguien más.

―Eh…sí ―solo acierta como un tonto, desviando la vista―. Es lo más seguro.

Luego quedan callados. Cada uno con sus ideas en mente. Arthur decide hablar.

―Alfred, quisiera preguntarte si lo que dijiste anoche es verdad.

―Claro que es verdad. ―de la nada recupera su entusiasmo de siempre tomando las manos de su compañero, haciéndolo sonrojar y decir un montón de palabras más relacionadas con hacerlo feliz por el resto de su vida y cosas cursi de ese estilo. Y vaya que Kirkland acierta repetitivas veces contestando. Nada fue mentira. Todo es cierto.

Después de aquello, el menor se acuesta sobre el cuerpo del de orbes verdes, casi llegando al cuello.

―Gracias por enseñarme. Aprendí otras cosas más gracias a ti. ―menciona el americano jugando en crear circulitos en el torso inglés.

―Idiota. ―se sonroja al solo recordar todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

―Oye.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?

― ¿Tú quieres?

―No ―¿entonces para qué pregunta?―. Me quiero quedar aquí, a tu lado ―se acurruca como un gatito encima de Arthur. Luego sonríe―. Si fuera posible podremos usar el condón que me queda. ¿Me estás escuchando?

No escucha nada. Había jurado que el muchacho le respondería, sea cual sea.

Incorpora la espalda observándolo.

―Se quedó dormido. ―susurra bajo para que no se despierte. Aunque… ¿estará de verdad dormido? Solo por curiosidad, a venta la almohada al rostro de Inglaterra, "despertándolo" de golpe.

― ¡Idiota! ¡No es necesario que me golpees! ―está enfurecido.

―Solo quería saber si te estabas haciendo el dormido.

― ¡Hay otros métodos, sabes! ―y él se estaba haciendo el dormido.

―Ya, ya. No te enojes. ―sonríe posando las manos en los hombros de Arthur, empujándolo a que se vuelva acostar. Hace lo mismo pero como se encontraba anteriormente.

―Imbécil. ―insulta no muy enojado, tocándose la frente, teniendo en mente que quizás, solo quizás, todas las mañanas despierten discutiendo por tonterías.

―Te quiero.

Si uno de ellos termina diciendo aquella palabra al final, tal vez no sean tonterías.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Como dicen por ahí: El único fruto del amor, es el pepino, es el pepino(?). Okey no. Me acuerdo que en el colegio, en una disertación sobre educación sexual, un compañero llevó un plátano y explicó cómo se pone el condón. Por eso me acordé y que quería que Arthur lo explicara(xD).

Este fue el fic que tenía la sorpresa, cambiar posiciones aunque sé que fue bizarra en todo sentido y poco creíble, pero así es la relación entre estos dos personajes. Cualquiera que sea el activo, la relación funciona. Pero prefiero el UK/USA.

Sobre el otro oneshot porno gráficamente narrado hasta lo que respiran, quisiera pedirles su opinión. ¿Quieren que sea UKxUSA o UKxUSA/USAxUK? Cómo lo que sucedió recién. Cambiando las posiciones pero con más descripciones pornosas.

Bueno niñas, las dejo. Son las 00:25 y tengo que dormir. Hoy anduve con unas ojeras en la universidad…atroz xD.

Ojalá les haya gustado y divertido.

Gracias por leer. (¿El fic fue educativo?)

¡Saludos! ¡Cuídense!

**¿Review's?**

**.**

_PD: ¡Vamos a paro csm! (2da vez en su vida) Sorry Manu, la culpa es de tus jefes. (Chile)_


End file.
